


Fools

by Simongrimmpitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute boys, First Kiss, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simongrimmpitch/pseuds/Simongrimmpitch
Summary: When Simon Snow first allows Baz to comfort him, he thinks it’ll be the last. But what happens when Simon keeps freaking out and Baz is always there to help him?





	1. Chapter 1

Baz

Of course, there was Snow. Panting and rolling around, submerging himself even more in his bedsheets. The sweat beads glisten off his forehead in the moonlight. This was almost every night. Simon would roll around trapped in his nightmares and all I could do was stare helplessly. In my head I go to him and hold him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. I would kiss his small tears off his face. But tonight was different. Tonight, he was saying things. Snow always talked in his sleep, but it was usually incoherent mumbling. Tonight, I wake up to his cries for Penny, for Agatha. And then there was my name. He never said my name. I instantly sit up. He’s curled into a small ball, barely underneath his sheets. “Snow!”, I whisper-shout, but it doesn’t faze him. Should I go to him? What if I wake him up and he starts yelling at me for plotting against him? I get shaken out of my doubts by an especially loud cry for me. I hop out of the bed quickly and shake his arm. I whisper his name again, but it doesn't help.  
“Baz!” he shouts and I grab him quickly. I pull into my lap and shush him. “Simon, I’m here. Wake up, it’s okay. Simon, cmon. I got you, it’s all okay.” I beg him to wake up. He quickly opens his eyes and grips onto my white t-shirt.  
“Baz…….” he says quietly and digs his head in my neck. I whisper into his ear to show I’m here and he holds on tighter. I can feel his warm breath on the sensitive parts of my neck and it took everything to not kiss him right there. His breathing begins to slow and I can tell he’s asleep again. There was no way I could put him down without waking him up so I just slowly lean back.  
I don’t know what I’m gonna do in the morning, I can already hear Simon yelling at me, accusing me of plotting against him, infiltrating his dreams. But I don’t want to think of that now, I just want to savor the small time I have with him, his warm body lined up with mine. Now he’s laying on my chest, his legs on either side of me. I have my arms tightly wound around his hips, holding him to me as tight as I can without waking him. His small snores are muffled by my chest and I can feel his entire body go soft in my arms. I kiss his temple softly, lifting my hand to cradle his head against my neck. His deep breaths quickly lull me to my own sleep and I hope that I wake before Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon

I usually wake up gulping for cool air, but this morning the bed feels cool. My body temperature feels balanced out, not scalding warmth, but not shivering cold. The bed also seems to be breathing and that’s when I fully feel awake. I lift my head to immediately be face to face with Baz, his mouth slightly open (finally he’s the mouth breather), and his cheeks tinted pink for the first time. My body must be warming up his own. I then realize our position, chest to chest, me practically straddling him. He looks so calm here, his usual sneer replaced with a sleepy content face. He looks beautiful. I don’t remember much of last night, but I do remember the nightmare. Baz was burning, his pale skin lit up with flames. I remember yelling at him, reminding him he was flammable, but he wouldn’t listen. It felt like he was lit up for so long, but also like he was gone instantly. I slightly remember him holding me, telling me it was okay, that he was there and safe. I wonder if this counts as cheating but then I remember Agatha’s monologue about needing to be seperate. The sun is slowly rising through the window, the window he usually closes, but he must have left it open for me. I gently untangle our limbs to get up and close it for him. I look back, wanting to just snuggle back into his chill. But I also don’t want to deal with this right now, knowing it’s just another problem that will be added to the list. It’s Saturday so at least I can avoid him for the rest of the day. I quickly pull on my uniform and quietly close the door behind me. I race to breakfast, hoping Penny will be there so I won’t be left alone with my thoughts. The smell of sour cherry scones and Penny’s content face studying Normal phrases immediately calm my anxieties. She’s been very adamant on creating 10 new spells by the end of the year. I decide not to tell Penny about this morning, knowing Penny she’ll find some way to scold me for my actions. I feel surprisingly rested and jog to our table. 

She barely lifts her head to look at me over her Normal book, but she does a double take as I quietly take my seat and go for a scone. 

“Goodmorning Simon. You’re quiet this morning. Usually you would already be babbling about Baz’s plotting by now.”. Just hearing his name makes all the blood rush to my face and I try to scarf down a scone as quick as I can to try and hide my cheeks. Penny notices, of course she does. “Is something wrong Simon?” she asks with a small grin. I shake my head no and she does the same with that smile still plastered on her face. 

Five minutes later the grand doors open with Basilton fucking Grimm Pitch walking in like nothing happened. I try not to look but obviously fail and he cocks an eyebrow at me before seating and turning away from me. I turn back around to Penny who still has that shit eating grin on her face, the corners of her mouth practically turned to the ceiling. “Simon,” she starts. I try to give her a dismissive look, begging her to not continue with my eyes, but she doesn’t get the hint. “Has something happened between you and Baz?”.

“Wha- no- god- Pen….-I have no idea what you are talking about!” I stutter out, my heartbeat rushing with every word. The nerves sit in the bottom of my stomach, the taste of magic in my mouth. I can practically feel the waves of magic rolling out of me, fresh waves of anxiety mixed in. Penny’s face falls as she tries to calm me down, but I don’t even know what she’s saying. I can’t think, all I can feel is the magic overflowing. I need to get away before I blow up the dining hall and rush out of the grand doors, Penny’s fingers slowly slipping away from me. 

I try to get as far away from Watford as I can, less damage. But as I almost reach the draw bridge a cool pair of hands grab me from behind. “Simon…” he says and I don’t know whether it calms me or freaks me out more. He pulls me into his chest and I basically weep out of frustration. He knows I could blow up, my magic has a very distinct scent. But he just holds me tightly and cards his hands through my hair, trying to calm me down. I try to even my breaths with his, our chests rising and falling together. He kisses my temple and I feel my legs go weak, but he holds me upright. Why am I allowing this to happen? Yesterday I would have accused him of trying to fuck me up but his arms feel so safe now that I have them. Everything he’s saying in my ear feels so real, I can’t imagine he would be able to come up with them on the spot to mess with me. He tells me I’m brilliant, that I’m some courageous fuck, that I can do this. God, I wanna kiss him. I lift my head from his chest, my nose hitting his chin. He looks down at me with somber eyes, his thumbs coming up to wipe away my stray tears. 

“Baz…” I start but I don’t know how to convey what I’m feeling. I wanna kiss him, show him what I’m feeling, but my brain can’t communicate with my limbs. I just lay my head back on his shoulder and wind my arms around his neck. He holds me softly, like I’m a piece of china. Like I could break. I feel like I could break. 

“You alright Snow?” he asks me quietly, the tufts of his hair tickling my ear. 

“You called me Simon before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he chuckles. 

The warm deep reverberance of his voice makes me cling tighter. He can tell. 

“How am I already exhausted?” I whine into his shoulder. He arms squeeze me into him and I practically mold into him. Our bodies are flush together, my feet planted between his legs, our chests together. 

“You would be even more tired if I had let you go off.”

“Thank you.” I whisper. He pecks my head in response. I like this. I love this in fact. I prefer him soft like this, all his harsh edges curved out. But I can’t do this. This is just another problem added to the list of hundreds. I force myself to step away, our arms falling to our sides. “I need to go talk to Penny, make sure she knows I’m okay.”

His edges come back, I can practically see his body get stiff, his shoulders pull up with perfect posture. “Of course Snow. I’ll see you later.” and with that he turns on his heels and he’s gone. God what the fuck have I gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I’m new to AOO so if I do something wrong that’s why! Also if there’s any curse words that aren’t full it’s because I type these on my school computer and it’ll flag me if I post the actual curse word. Hope you enjoy!! Comments are appreciated! I always respond!

Simon

I spend the rest of the day with Penny in the library. She felt really bad about setting me off this morning but I just told her that I hadn’t slept well that night and anything small could have set me off. I don’t tell her about Baz and the comfort he gave me, she thinks I just calmed myself down. I should probably study for Greek, but my mind can’t stray away from Baz. I know I shouldn’t give in to him. My brain is telling me that he’s just trying to get me to depend on him and then he’s gonna tear the ground from beneath my feet. It also doesn’t explain how I’ve felt towards him. I’ve never wanted to kiss a bloke before, I’ve only ever wanted to kiss Aggie. Maybe I’m trying to substitute Baz for Agatha, teenage boy hormones getting all jumbled up. Of course! That’s what it is, I just want someone. But i’m not going to allow myself to indulge anymore. 

I leave the library and go on up to Mummer’s House with a new sense of determination. I’m going to get ready for bed, sleep well tonight with no nightmares, and then ignore everything that has happened today. Of course that is a lot easier said than done. 

Baz

When I get back from the Catacombs, Snow is already passed out, his body contorted in towards himself. His hair is still wet, his damp pillow evidence of it. His mouth open, like usual, his cheeks rosy. I hate to say it, because I don’t want him to go through that, but I hope he has another nightmare. I feel guilty, my heart breaking at the thought of him in emotional pain, but I know it’s the only time he’ll let me hold him. God, Simon’s body is like a drug. I had one pull and now it’s like I need him to breathe. I try to stay warm throughout the night with a closed window and multiple blankets, but nothing compares to the warmth of Simon’s body against mine. I get ready for bed, opening the window for Simon before getting in to my own bed. I magick the lights off, the twit somehow fell asleep with them on, and try to relax. I know he wouldn’t have a nightmare so early on in the night, he couldn’t have fallen asleep less than an hour ago. But I don’t want him to go through it any longer than he has to. As soon as I hear one cry, I’ll be there. I rest my eyes in the meantime, imagining what I’ll do this time. It was hard to wake him up last time, so now I’ll grab him immediately and hold him, wake him up as fast as I can. I try to fidget as much as I can, keep myself awake, but Simon is 3 feet away from me and his breathing is quickly lulling me to sleep, my own version of a nursery rhyme. I try but quickly fail, and soon my soft snores mix with Simon’s.

Simon 

Baz is here and he’s holding me, my magic filled up to the brim, one movement and it will all spill over. His hands are chilling but refreshing on my cheeks, his chin rested on top of my head. I try to match my breathing with his, trying to cling onto every word he’s saying. 

“You got this.”

“Reel it in, I believe in you.”

“Cmon, I’m right here, you don’t want to blow me up you beautiful nightmare.”

I slowly feel it falling, almost like a cup with a hole in it, the magick slowly leaking back into my body. I keep breathing slowly until I know it’s gone and he kisses the top of my head. Like he’s proud of me. I nearly purr under his praise, but as soon as I dissolve in his arms that feeling comes up again. I wanna kiss him, see if his lips are as refreshing as his skin. I look up and he just looks down at me with a glimmer of something in his eyes. Adoration maybe? Maybe the same feeling I’m feeling? He’s leaning in, his nose bumping mine. I guess he is feeling the same way. My hands come up to his face as I lean in just that little bit more. His lips are as refreshing. Almost as if I’m downing a glass of water after a hot summer’s day. But as soon as it’s there, it’s gone. His arms retract, he backs away a few steps.

“What the fuck Snow! What’s wrong with you?!” his voice raises, his hands coming up in confusion. I blubber for a few seconds, my fingers going up to my hair. I rake them through my curls looking down at the ground. What have I done? I just ruined everything I ever wanted with Baz. 

“Crowley Snow, you really are thick! What! Just because Agatha didn’t want you doesn’t mean you go up the ladder! You really think I could want you, is your magick muddling up your brain even more than usual? Merlin..” and with that he’s walking off into the distance, but I can’t, I can’t let him go. 

“No Baz, I’m sorry! Come back! Please!!”

“Simon wake up please!!!”

And with that I’m back in Baz’s arms. I grab at his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. I’m wailing his name now, not believing that he’s truly here. He’s tearing his hands through my curls, clutching me tighter with each sob. 

“I got you Simon. I promise, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” his own voice getting choked up. I’m gasping for air by then, the sobs leaving no room for breathing. My hands are roaming, just trying to grab whatever piece of him I can. “Simon, love, I need you to calm down, ok?” he asks. He pulls my head back from his neck and holds his hands on either side of my face. “Cmon, love, breath for me please.” I watch his chest and try to mimic. He’s whispering praises in my ear the whole time, my heart expanding with every phrase, to the point where it feels like it’s gonna burst. I’m soon in sync with his own puffs of air and he pushes me back into his chest. I move with his hands like clay, molding back into him. My tears have slowed to just small streaks down my cheeks and he wipes the side he can see away. 

“Baz…” I whisper, low enough I wasn’t even sure he’d hear it. But he does. Vampire hearing and all. 

“Yes love?” Crowley, just that makes my body melt again. 

“I like this.”

“I do too, Simon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Baz

I shouldn’t have given in as much as I did. After Snow’s panic attack he quickly passed out in my arms, his hands in my hair as he nuzzled my throat. I couldn’t help it, just seeing him hurt, I tried to do whatever to make him feel better. He seemed to really enjoy me calling him love, everytime I accidentally let it slip I would see his tense shoulders soften. He told me he likes this, whatever this is. Does he mean he likes us cuddling? Just not fighting? I fall into a light slumber after him, but any movement he made I was fully awake, ready to wake him up again. But usually his movements were just to cling more, which may have made my heart grow three times its size. 

I wake up before him, the sun just starting to rise over Mummer’s. I’m lying on my back, Simon half on me, half on the bed, his arm around my stomach, mine around his waist. He has one leg in between mine. And he’s warm. So warm. With Simon I’ll never need a blanket again. That’s the other thing, he has a blanket around us. He never sleeps with the duvet on, usually it just pools at the end of his bed. Maybe I cool him down just as much as he warms me up. He starts to move around and I debate pretending to sleep, but I wonder if it’ll make him leave. I don’t want him to freak out on me, so I close my eyes and stay still. He shimmies around before sitting up, my arm falling behind him. I involuntarily try to move back to his warmth and then curse myself for showing that my body practically needs him. I hear him chuckle and then slowly I feel his hand slip into mine. And then he’s moving closer, his breaths fanning across my face. He’s not going to, I know he’s not. I feel his sudden head movement and a soft peck laid on my cheek. Crowley, I’m done for. I can feel my cheeks heat up, the blood from last night still in my system. He squeezes my hand one time and then he’s up bumbling around like a new fawn. He knows he could wake me up so when he goes into the bathroom, I sit up. I giggle quietly and press my hand to my cheek feeling my own warmth. I’m surrounded in his scent, fire and green brimstone. 

“Baz!! I knew you were awake!” I hear him screech from the bathroom and I can’t help but laugh. He walks out, his cheeks dusty rose, a pout littering his face.   
“I’m sorry Snow, I was just curious.” 

“Yeah, but then you had to see me be embarrassing!!” he wails and I laugh again. 

“Believe me Snow, I’ve seen you do way more embarrassing things.” I chuckle and he walks to me, practically falling on top of me. He wraps his arms once more around my neck and I hear him hum as I wrap my own arms around him. Merlin, what are we doing? I want to sit and evaluate his behaviors, try to see what he’s actually feeling. But I’ve figured out now that all my thoughts leave when Simon curls into me like this. 

“Baz?”

“Yes Snow?”

“You called me Simon before. I mean you also called me love before but…” he mumbles. I roll my eyes at him and he rolls his own back at me.

“Ok what Simon?” I murmur and he looks at me with an expectant look on his face. I sigh finally giving in. “Yes love?” 

The face he makes has me practically melting into the bed. One of the happiest, loveliest, cheesiest grins I’ve ever seen on him. I scan his face up and down, my eyes catching on his lips for a second or two. When my eyes reach his own, his face softens into content. “Baz..” he starts and then he’s actually leaning in. But this time I know it’s not for my cheek. I don’t even have time to comprehend what’s happening before his hands are on my cheeks, warming them up, and his nose nudging mine. I push in the last bit and I have Snow in my arms, his hands on my face, and our lips connected. Kissing Simon isn't anything I thought it would be. I thought it would be like fighting, going back and forth, but I found that when he pushes I just take it. He’s warm, so warm, and I can feel his magic boiling up. But it’s different this time. It doesn’t feel angry or frustrated, it just feels overwhelming. I push into him one last time before pulling back for air. He’s panting like me, but his grin has come back. I close my eyes as he lands a kiss on my upper cheek. He moves to the next cheek and then his lips are touching everywhere. I giggle (like a girl) and grab him tighter. He laughs into my face, but continues to kiss me, his lips touching my hair, my ears, my lips a few more times. 

“Ok Simon enough!” I laugh out as kisses a particularly ticklish spot on my neck. He shakes his head no and continues. “Why?” I whisper and pull his face back up to mine. 

“Because I can. Because I need to make up for lost time. Because I just want to okay?” he giggles the last part. We laugh a few more seconds and then he looks back into my eyes.

“Because you’re beautiful.”

I barely give him time to finish before I’m grabbing his face and kissing his lips like he has the air I need. I don’t control the kiss for very long before Simon’s pushing. He’s moving his chin up so our lips leave for a split second before they’re back together when he moves his chin back down. It’s wonderful. I’ve never kissed anyone before, but I bet Simon’s the best kisser at Watford. We continue till were out of breath (again). We’re flipped over so now I’m laying on Simon’s chest, his chest rising, his heart beating just against my ear. I think he’s stumbled back into sleep when his breaths even out and I’m almost asleep too when someone knocks. It startles Simon from his dozing. 

“Simon! Breakfast is starting, I saved some scones for us. Come on!” she whines. I sigh and he looks down at me with somber eyes. 

“Just a sec Pen!” he yells back and kisses my cheek, then my lips once. “I’ll see you later, love.” he whispers and then he’s slipping out of the bed and out the door. I can’t help it. I laugh, I laugh and grin like a child because I just kissed THE Simon Snow. And he kissed me back. And he called me love.

I dress quickly, leaving my hair in my face, evidence of Snow that only I’ll know. I rush down the steps and to the dining hall. Instead of sitting in my usual seat, I now sit next to Niall, facing Simon. Simon’s looking at me, his eyes drifting between me and Penny. I give him one wink and then I act like I’m eating like a normal 16 year old. I look back up quickly to see his face just as red as cherries in his scones and I smirk. I get a sense of satisfaction knowing that I’m the one that does this to him. His hair is messy, my hands had pulled his curls up. His lips are rosier than usual, the blood rising to the surface. And I feel the best I have in a while knowing I did that. I know he didn’t look this blissed out when he was done making out with Agatha. Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help it, I had to just get them to kiss. But don’t worry I think I have some drama coming up! Thank you for reading and comments are greatly appreciated! I reply to all comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I really appreciate constructive criticism or compliments and I will reply to all of them!

Days with Snow quickly turned into my greatest dreams. We often fall asleep snogging lazily in one of our beds, we wake up together, snog some more, and then quietly flirt together throughout the day. Neither of us have officially asked the other one out, but I think we know that we don’t need to. I can’t help but feel like this was all one fever dream that I’ll never forget. I’m gonna wake up and we’ll go right back to me pining for him silently. It’s only been a few days since our first kiss, and I keep thinking he’s gonna pull it all from underneath me, go straight back to Wellbelove. 

I’m studying Greek when he comes storming into the room, his magic at the top. I can feel the pull his magic brings, the opposite of the dry Humdrum feeling. He has that green smoke leaving his skin, his fists clenched. He quickly grabs the closest thing he can, just so happens to be a textbook, and launches it at the ground. 

“Oi Snow! Calm down! What’s wrong, love?” I ask, standing out of my chair and stepping the few steps to him cautiously. He looks at me, his cheeks red, his eyes brimming with tears, some almost falling. He falls into my arms, almost defeated. “Simon? What’s going on?” I whisper into his curls. He grips my arms tighter. 

“It’s Agatha.” 

My blood runs cold, even colder than usual. 

“What do you mean?” I whisper tentatively. 

“She tried to hold my hand today.” He feels me tense and quickly looks up, placing his hands on my neck. “No no I promise I pulled away. She got pissed at me, asking me why she couldn’t hold her boyfriend’s hand. I tried to tell her that she’s the one that broke up with me, but she stormed off. It just made me angry.” I tighten my arms around him and he lays his head on my shoulder. 

“So, you don’t want to go back to Wellbelove?” I murmur. 

That makes him straighten up and look me square in the eyes. “What? Of course not Baz, why would you think that?”

I look down at our feet, embarrassed about my confession coming up. “Well, I was scared that I was just your fill in before she would realize her mistakes. I didn’t know if you were just gonna go back to her when you could.” 

He lifts my chin up and holds my face in place. “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Absolutely not. As soon as I kissed you that first time, I knew it was gonna be hard to drag me away from you. I like you, Baz! Not her. She walked away from me, but you stayed when I needed help. I need you, not her.”

I lean in, leaving soft kisses on his cheek, slowly leading to his lips. When I reach them, I can feel his magic depleting. We’ve snogged so much over these past few days that you would think I would get used to this feeling. But I don’t know if I ever will. He makes my whole body feel warm. The most common spot he leaves his hands are on my neck and jaw while I loosely hold mine around his waist. I’ve noticed when were snogging he likes to be in control, his hands moving my jaw where he wants my face, his lips leading. He pushes me back, leaving me to reach for him when he pulls away. He’s slowly pushing me to my own bed, but I know we’ll never go farther than snogging, at least for now. He has a bad back from all his fights, so it’s just more comfortable. He leads me till I’m sitting, him straddling my lap. He has to leave my lips for a second and a whine escapes my throat. He chuckles at me, but I can tell he likes to tease me. He kisses me softly before raising his head, mine having to follow him to reach him. He pulls back so I have to stretch uncomfortably to reach him, that whine coming back. 

“Simon!” I pout and he looks at me for a second, before leaning in, giving me what I want. I could kiss Simon for hours, our pace moving between quick and needy to slow and lazy. We snog till dinner, and when Simon sits up, I can tell he’s thinking hard on something. 

“What Simon, what are you thinking about?” I ask, smoothing out the wrinkles on his forehead. 

“Can I tell Penny? I just, I just feel like it all becomes more real when we tell people.” He whispers softly, grabbing my calloused hands. They’re fire holders hands, and Simon loves them. I kiss his cheek once. 

“Of course, whatever you want.” I reassure him and he beams at me. “Would you like me to be there?” 

“If you want, will it make you feel better?” 

“Sure, I’ll come.”

“Ok, we can do it tomorrow over tea, when Agatha isn’t there.”

I get ready to get up and put on my shoes when he pulls me back by my hand. 

“Hey Baz?”

“Yes?”

“I like you, a lot.”

I can’t help the smile that forms on my face. 

“I like you too Simon.”

Needless to say, we were late to dinner that day.


	6. Not an update

Hey guys I’m really sorry I haven’t updated in a while! I’ve been hit with a bit of writers block and everytime I go to write the chapter it never seems right. But I wanted to ask a question. Do y’all want smut? It wouldn’t be soon maybe in the next 5 chapters because they did just start dating but I just wanted to know so I didn’t end the story without smut. Thank you! Your responses will really help!


	7. Chapter 6

Agatha

Simon is driving me insane. I just wanted some air for a few days and all of a sudden he wants nothing to do with me. I needed time to think and take a break, and I realized that I will always have Simon, and I don’t even have Baz now. Yes, I was being a bit of a priss sulking on the ramparts like a widow, but I just needed that self-pity for a while. I wasn’t expecting Simon to see me clinging to Baz’s handkerchief, I wasn’t even expecting Simon to come at all! It’s not my fault he’s an observant little shit. So, I tried to hold his hand today, thinking he would give in and look at me and everything would be okay. But, as soon as I touched it, he flinched. 

“Simon, what’s going on?” I tried, reaching for his hand once more. He pulled it back. 

“Agatha, what are you doing?” he whispered, hurt splayed across his face. 

“Simon, I just want to go back to normal. I just wanted a little bit of time, but I’m ready-”

“No Agatha.”

I pulled my hand back. He stared at me, for the first time not backing down to me. 

“What are you doing right now?”

“Agatha, you can’t just break up with me and then make everything fine just because you said so.”

“It was a break, Simon.” I whispered harshly. Tears pricked at my eyes and his magic began swelling. 

“Aggie, it was a break up.”

“Don’t you Aggie me, oh my god..” and I stumbled from the chair, leaving the library. I shuffled through the hallways trying to blink the tears from my eyes, but they stream down my cheeks instead. I don’t even realize that I bump into Penny befores she’s grabbing me and pulling me into her chest. 

“Hey, hey Agatha, what happened?”, she whispers smoothing my hair out of my face as I sob into her neck. 

“Simon..broke..up...with me!” I try to say but it comes out in between sobs. She stops petting my hair and pulls back a little. 

“Agatha, didn’t you break up with him a couple of weeks ago?” she says carefully, almost like I’ll break. I pull back myself and stare into her eyes harshly. God, now Simon’s got her believing it too. 

“No Penny! It was supposed to be a break! My god I can’t believe you two.” I screamed. “You wanted Simon all to yourself Penny and now you have him!”. I storm off, not even being able to look her in the face anymore. I can hear faint calls of my name from her, but I don’t turn around. 

Simon 

Agatha doesn’t look at me during dinner. At least, I didn’t see her. Penny says that she could see her out of her peripheral vision, but who knows. Surprisingly, I’m not that worried about it. All I see is Baz sneaking winks at me when he can and that stupid (but beautiful) glint he gets in his eyes when I blush. It hurt a little bit that he didn’t believe that I was here to stay, but I can’t really blame him. This whole situation seems like something out of a Normal fanfiction (hehe). Baz and I agreed to tell Penny tomorrow about us, and I can tell Baz is a little nervous. I know Pen wouldn’t leave me, she may be shocked, hopefully not but also a little disappointed, but it won’t stay for long. While she’s one of my only friends, I know I’m also one of her only ones as well. 

Baz leaves supper a little early, and waits for me to meet him in our room. We had agreed that leaving at the same time every night might start to look suspicious, so we created a schedule. I excused myself from Penny, and held myself back from running up the stairs. I ran-walked across the courtyard and jumped two steps at a time up Mummer’s House. As soon as I opened the door, Baz turned around from picking his textbooks up. I practically jumped into his arms, well actually I did jump into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, and my face in his hair. 

“Agh! Simon!” he screeched, and I chuckled into his hair as he tried to hold me as tight as he could. “I’m gonna drop you!” he giggled and I push my face even more into his hair to hide my reddening cheeks. God, he’s so cute. 

“You got me. I trust you.” and with this he looked up at me with misty eyes. I scrunch my face up in confusion as to why that could create such an emotional response, but he kisses me to get rid of it. I don’t think I could ever get tired of his kisses, no matter how many times he does it. We’ve never kissed like this, me completely depending on him to keep me up, and it gives it just a little bit of edge that I could get used to. I gasp into his mouth as his hands travel below my hips and he takes it as an opportunity to go one step further. He elicits a small moan from me and returns it, making me groan once more. At that moment, the door opens and our faces quickly move away from each other to face the door. 

“Simon, I knew you and Penny……..” and with that Agatha’s face pales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So I know it’s been forever but I’m back and hopefully it wont take that long to get the next chapter out!


End file.
